


【授權翻譯】第一個人 The First Person

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 格蘭傑教授認為斯內普非常適合一個新年傳統。然而，他需要被說服。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】第一個人 The First Person

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320603) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

斯內普怒視著格蘭傑教授。「我不合乎資格，所以我拒絕。」

「你當然合乎資格。」她公道地說。「如果在元旦的半夜第一個進入霍格沃茨的人是高大的、有著一頭黑髮並拿著禮物，那將會是幸運的一年。」

斯內普在咕噥著些什麼。

「你在說什麼？」赫敏問。

「形貌昳麗。」他暴躁道。「第一個人一定要長得好看—而明顯地我並不好看—所以我不合乎資格。」

她盯著他。

「我不認為你不吸引人。」她誠實地說。

「真的？」他低聲說，雙眼閃了閃。

「我還會在霍格默德提供晚餐。」她加道，雙頰粉紅。

「我會考慮的。」斯內普認可，臉上有了一個很小的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
